unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hidden "Helper Quest" bonus
Hidden "Helper Quest" Bonus This quest is very important to all newbies out there. After talking to each helper you will obtain an item that can be useful in doing some quest, sailing or even in the battle. You will be given a gift of 100,000 Ducat in the bank but in order for you to obtained that, you must first activate the quest. To activate this quest you must first talk to the first helper at the School. The one beside the Receptionist. 1. School helper: ' *If this is your first time here, meet all the helpers in each of the cities. *You can gain some knowledge and supplies from the helpers. *I have Assorted fruits as a gift. They'll be helpful in your navigation. *Use the Assorted fruits when you don't have enough vitality, and it will also cure sailors with scurvy. *Go out and use the mini map in the bottom right corner of the screen to look for a helper in the market *'Then you will receive 10pcs of Assorted fruits. ''' '''2. Market helper: *A wide range of items are sold at the markets of each town. *When you're selling something, you'll gain more Fame points if you sell Specialty Products. *Each city has different market prices. I'll give you a peanut as a gift. *Peanuts are trade goods and also speacialty products *You'll make more profit if you sel items in places where prices are higher. *You can make profit if you learn the market price. *Use the mini map displayed in the bottom right corner of the screen to look for a helper at the Tool Store. *'Then you will receive 20pcs. peanuts' 3. Tool Store helper: (Shopkeeper) *The tool store usually sells equipment items, recipes, and ground battle items along with many other items *They carry different types of items according to the city's characteristics and development stage. *I have a Landmark ribbon as a gift. It helps when you get lost on land. *'You will obtain a Landmark ribbon.' *Don't forget to bring a Landmark ribbon when you land. *Use the mini map displayed in the bottom right corner of the screen to look for a helper at the Craft Shop. 4. Craft shop helper: *The craftsmen sells tools for repairing ships as well as navigation items. *They carry different types of items according to the city's characteristics and development stage. *I have a quadrant as a gift. In the ocean, you need to use a map and compass to find your way. *'You will obtain a Quadrant.' *The quadrant will help you to see the current location around you by using measurement skills. *Use the mini map displayed in the bottom right corner of the screen to look for a helper at the Tavern. 5. Tavern helper: *Your vitality will be recovered twice as fast if you consume both food and beverage at the Tavern *You can buy your sailors a drink to reliece their fatigue when their fatigue level is high. *If your Friendliness with the bar girl becomes high, she would report your quest for you as well. *Sometimes the situation can call for a drinl, but you might not be able to drink anymore cause you have already drank too much. *In such case, take a short break or use the Sober I gave you. *'*You will obtain a Sober.'- *Use the mini map displayed in the bottom right corner of the screen to look for a helper at the Bank. 6. Bank helper: *The bank is a safe place to deposit your money and items, and you can even buy an insurance policy. *If you're penniless, you can get a small loan as well. *You can also make interest on your deposit. *Use the ducats I'll gave you to make a deposit to the bank or buy an insurance policy. *'You will obtain 10,000 Ducats!' *Use the mini map displayed in the bottom right corner of the screen to look for a helper at the Company Administration Office. 7. Company Admin. helper: *You can create a company with your friends at the Company Administration Office. *You can create sales route by registering your items at the Company Store or Company Office. *It's also really great to build a community because you'll have a chat mode in which you talk to your company members. *I have a ticket, I'll give it to you so you can become a lucky person. *'You will obtain a Ticket.' *Use the mini map displayed in the bottom right corner of the screen to look for a helper at the Imperial Villa. 8. Imperial helper: *Each city has its own Governor's Palace, Royal Palace and City Official with different names. They do the same type of work. *Investment is the major function. Investments increase a city's development level. *The guards and high ranking NPCs here won't even talk to you if your Dress Etiquette level is too low. *Try using items with options that will increase your Dress Etiquette level such as perfume. *'You will obtain a perfume.' *Now go look for a helper at the House. He/She's in one of the houses belonging to famous people. *If you're from Marseille (France) you can find the helper at the Nostradamus Estate. 9. House helper: *You can learn skills from the noblemen living in the houses or report your discoveries to them. *You'll receive a bigger reward if you report something that interests the noblemen *Noblemen are high ranking NPCs, so they won't even talk to you if your Dress Etiquette level is too low. *Try items with options that will increase your Dress Etiquette level such as the Aromatic oil. *'You will obtain an Aromatic oil!' *Use the mini map displayed in the bottom right corner of the screen to look for a helper at the Shipyard. 10. Shipyard helper: *The size of a shipyard differs according to the city. They sell different types of ships according to the development level. *At the shipyard, you can buy, sell, repair, and modify ships and ship parts *To commemorate your visit to this shipyard, I'll give you a Carpentry tool as a gift *If your ship lost some of its durability, you can use the Carpentry tool and materials to recover the durability a little. *'You will obtain Carpentry tools!' *Use the mini map displayed in the bottom right corner of the screen to look for a helper at the Library. 11. Archive helper: *The library is frequently visited by adventurers since it has books on many different areas. *Sometimes you can even obtain a treasure map with a clue to discoveries. *Do you know what a Wine barrel of diversion is? It's an item used by sailors when they're not happy. *I have a Wine barrel of diversion as a gift. Always be happy. *'You will obtain a Wine barrel of diversion!' *Use the mini map displayed in the bottom right corner of the screen to look for a helper at the port. 12. Port helper: *At the port, you can sail out, receive supplies, and hire/fire sailors. *I have prepared a Ceasfire agreement as a small gift before you sail out. *You can sometimes encounter pirates when you're not ready for a battle. *'You will obtain a Ceasefire agreement!' *Use the Ceasefire agreement in such situation, and it can end in a cease-fire at a certain success rate. *It's time we part our ways. I'll pray you to be lucky in your navigation. Level Supporter-you can receive items from the Level Up Supporter in each capital city and Navigation School whenever your level goes up by 5: Level 5, 10, 15..etc---up to level 80. ''See the "Level Supporter" in the center of the floor? Be sure to stop by and talk with her. You will receive gifts if you follow here instructions.'' Back to the beginning ~~Lore